


cherry

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. Stems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry

Yang Xiao Long. Your dearest friend, and as far as you knew, fazed by nothing. Whether it was some crude comment that riled you up just as it reddened your face, or something a little more physical, she took it with a grin, and responded without hesitation, confident and sure. More often than not, the attacker retreated after that, figurative tail between their legs, onlookers laughing in their wake.

Or they were taken away, by whatever 'friends' the folks might've had, bloody and broken. Sometimes muttering gibberish, but Cardin'd had the misfortune of facing Pyrrha and Yang back-to-back. It was understandable. But even that only cemented the image in your head, of Yang being a force in her own right, solid and sure.

-0-

"Blake. Hey, Blake. Check this out."

You looked up from your current read to find her sitting right beside you, plate of cherries in front of her her, one stem held between two fingers. With a wink she placed it on her tongue, and after a few moments, she presented it to you, knotted.

When her hand remained in front of your face, you looked at it, then her, one eyebrow raised. "Is this supposed to be my present?"

She pouted, and it was hard not to smile. "Hey, this is a gift made with no small effort from me."

"No small amount of spit too, I imagine?"

She tossed her hair, in a manner so much like Weiss you had to laugh. It wasn't as effective, but she had the air down pat. "Well if you're going to be like that, forget about it." Her eyes narrowed playfully, and she waved the stem at you once before letting it drop onto the plate, saying, "Just wait and see what your Midwinter present is."

"Midwinter gifts are very different from spit-covered stems, Yang."

"If you won't accept the small gifts, why should I bother with larger ones?" she retorted, popping another cherry into her mouth. "I'll save some money that way too. Tuna ain't cheap, y'know."

Sensing that continuing this conversation would only spiral around and around, you simply shook your head, and found where you left off. "Honestly, Yang, sometimes you're just so…" You trailed off, and made a small gesture with one hand, hoping to convey what you had no words for right now.

She understood, of course, and grinned. "You love it."

"Yes, well. I do love you, and that means all of you," you murmured, mind already settling back into the book.

So when Yang choked, you were understandably alarmed. Up you leapt, rubbing her back and alert for any sign she might need aid. Ready to run for help, if need be.

Thankfully, it was just the one cough, and all she did after was stare at you, mouth slightly agape. "Are you serious?" she croaked, before clearing her throat. "Well I mean I know you love me platonically, I'd hope so at least after these few years but like, do you, uh-"

She was actually red, and stuttering. You grinned. "So you can get embarrassed."

And that was all you said before leaning in and kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> The gradual migration from FF begins.


End file.
